


Not a Real Cop

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Asami Sato’s bachelorette party, and maid of honor and best friend Korra has quite the night planned. Of course, what would a bachelorette party be without a male stripper? Silly non-bending AU fic, not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Real Cop

**Title:**  Not a Real Cop

**Rating:** M (smut)

**Word Count:**  ~3200

**Summary:**  It's Asami Sato's bachelorette party, and maid of honor and best friend Korra has quite the night planned. Of course, what would a bachelorette party be without a male stripper? Silly non-bending AU fic, not to be taken seriously.

**Author Note:**  So I discussed this idea with Kwongs a while back. And I think that we, as a fandom, need something a bit light to counteract the finale. Enjoy! This should be part of my series called FFGs (for fucks and giggles) in which I write smut that is in ridiculous settings.

.

.

"You didn't."

"I  _did_ ," Korra smiled over her cup of tea at her best friend.

Asami took a sip of her espresso and leaned back in the plush, café chair. Her large, diamond engagement ring twinkled in the light. "You promised me that my bachelorette party was going to be tame."

"Tamer than my original plan to whisk you away to the United Republic's gambling capital for a weekend of poor decisions," she winked. "That's my job as maid of honor."

"Korra, I'm being serious."

Asami Sato's wedding to Iroh, the career military man, was fast approaching. The big plans for the rehearsal dinner, open bar, and the ceremony were quickly cemented. But Asami, ever the businesswoman concerned with her public image, insisted that she did not want to traipse through a weekend of gambling and insobriety so close to their wedding. So Korra came up with a compromise: hire a male stripper to come to a small gathering.

"Look, it's a real company and everything," Korra pulled a business card out and slid it across the table to her friend.

"Is their slogan really 'We Cum to You'…seriously?"

"Hey, their rep on the phone was really nice. It's all booked and I paid up front."

Asami groaned, "I guess I'm stuck, aren't I?"

"Hey," Korra wiggled her eyebrows. "It'll be fun. Just you, me, and a few of the other bridesmaids will be there. Nothing huge…except maybe the stripper's dick."

"Korra!"

She let out a hearty laugh, "But really. All you have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

Eventually, the workweek finished and Friday night arrived. Korra was never much of a party planner, but she had to learn fast as the maid of honor. She zipped around the city picking up the various supplies needed for a successful night. First on the list was booze, and lots of it. She indiscriminately grabbed bottles of decent looking wine and champagne, some flavored vodka, and a bit of rum. First item on the agenda was to get drunk. The looser everyone got, the more fun it would be. Korra loaded her haul into the trunk of her Jeep and headed off on the next errand.

Second stop was a discreet little shop off the main shopping drag. The door was unlabeled, but Korra knew well what was inside. After all, Asami was going to need  _help_  if she was going to get by when Iroh was deployed.

Third and final stop was Whole Foods. Korra wasn't much of a cook, so an assortment of sweets and prepared food from behind the counter was going to have to do. It would at least be a lot better than ordering a pizza or two.

"Can I help?" Asami watched Korra and a few of the other bridesmaids haul all the supplies in to the elevator.

"Not at your own bachelorette party," Korra picked up the cardboard box of alcohol.

It was a quick and easy setup. Asami lived in a gorgeous penthouse apartment. It was certainly a huge perk of owning a car company that continually managed to innovate and succeed in the market. Everyone grabbed a serving of booze, and lounged around in the main seating area that they had arranged in a circle.

Conversation with the bridal party was easy, but Korra was the odd woman out. A few were childhood friends of Asami that Korra didn't know that well since she only met Asami when she moved to the city at the tender age of seventeen. It was hard to believe that they had known each other for ten years now.

Korra checked the clock on the wall. They still had a few minutes until the stripper was scheduled to arrive. "Alright everyone!"

The room quieted down.

She could feel the alcohol seeping into her consciousness and delightfully fogging her mind. Korra was already through her second glass of champagne and had no intention of stopping.

"Before the  _main course_ arrives…"

A few of the ladies snickered.

"…I have a gift I would like to present to Asami. I know she requested a giftless wedding, but this is one thing she absolutely needs." Korra pulled out a nicely wrapped box and handed to Asami.

The bride to be carefully removed the red bow on the slim silver box. "Korra if this is a—" she burst into laughter as soon as she pulled the lid off. "You bought me a vibrator!"

"Well you're so sickeningly in love with Iroh I figured you'd need something to tide you over when he gets deployed and—"

A knock on the door eliminated her need to further explain.

"Republic City Police!" Another few hard knocks pounded against the door down the hall.

The girls murmured nervously. A few voiced concerns about how the noise level had stayed low.

Korra leapt up and walked briskly to the entrance to the apartment. The place was so large there was a main antechamber that branched off into different living spaces. It came in handy on a night like tonight where the ladies would be unable to get home safely and could spend the night in comfort.

"Good evening ladies," the man dipped his fake-looking police cap. "I heard there was a bachelorette party, good thing the police are here."

Of course, Korra was expecting someone hot. That was a requirement. She wasn't, however, expecting him to be  _gorgeous_. He was tall and thin, clothed in slim-fitting long pants and a tight short sleeved uniform shirt that showed off his leanly muscular arms. His golden eyes twinkled with a naughty flair underneath the brim of his cap.

"R-Right this way," she tried not to stammer.

The party hollered gleefully as soon as the stripper entered the room.

"You got a name, Hotman?" Korra nudged him.

"You can call me Officer Mako," he took his hat off and set it on the table and walked deliberately over to Asami. "Now, you must be the bride. It's simply illegal for you not to have a great time tonight."

Korra flicked on the music the agency had sent in advance. The electronic music had a throbbing bass beat that traveled through the floor and filled the room.

Mako gyrated his hips to the beat. His strong hands undid his shirt one button at a time, revealing the hard plane of his chest that was only a few inches away from Asami's face. Eventually, he reached the final button and shrugged the shirt off on to the ground. In one quick motion, he pulled off his tear-away pants; all that was left on his body were his black utility boots, and his tight black g-string.

It was easy to tell that despite being pretty tipsy, Asami was slightly mortified. Officer Mako turned around and leaned over, shaking his ass to the beat in front of her. He gently grabbed one of her hands, and encouraged her to smack his behind.

Korra could help but stare at the bulge at the front of his underwear. Was it natural? Or did he stuff it with padding before a job?

"Spank him!" One of the other girls hollered over the music.

Asami tapped him lightly on the ass.

"You're quite the naughty girl," Officer Mako turned around with a grin. He straddled her lap and lowered himself down, his hips still moving to the music. "Alright, which one of you ladies is next?"

.

.

After an hour or two, and many glasses of alcohol later, most of the girls had curled up on the couches and chairs to ride out the night. Asami was included, curled up under a blanket on the chaise lounge.

"Looks like my work here is done," Officer Mako worked on getting his clothing back on.

"What's your real name?" Korra grinned, emboldened by the booze still coursing through her system.

"It's Mako."

"What kind of idiot stripper uses his real name?"

"I umm…" he shrugged, his eyes lingering over her chest.

"I'll show you out," Korra led him down the hallway.

The whole night, all she could think about was how she wanted to have him to herself. She was a single, young lady. Why couldn't she have some fun for once? After all, she spent the entire night just watching the action and keeping an eye on Asami to make sure she didn't drink too much or make a big mistake. She deserved a treat.

She grabbed him by the hand before we reached for the door and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Wait," Mako pulled away. "I usually don't sleep with clients, not even the beautiful ones."

"Oh, so you noticed then?"

He blushed, "I don't want the reputation of sleeping with my customers."

"Well," Korra checked the grandfather clock. "We booked you until midnight. It's five-after now. Which means technically, I'm no longer your client. And I didn't even get a lap dance tonight!"

His lips curled into a sly smile, "Well then, I guess I could give you a personal one." He crushed his lips against hers roughly.

"Guest bedroom," she gasped, pulling him along by the shirt into a small bedroom off the hallway.

Their bodies didn't lose contact the entire way. Korra fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, as his hands tugged her loose, navy blue tank top over her head. There was such a sense of urgency between them; it seemed to throb in the air around them, pressing them together. She finally released the last button, and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

She saw his chest and back earlier, but she really didn't  _see_  it. She pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss against his collarbone, teeth gently nipping at the sensitive skin there. Korra was usually sparing with compliments, but it was hard to deny the fact that Mako was incredibly sexy.

His hand expertly unhooked her bra as he kissed down her neck. Mako sucked roughly at the juncture of her shoulder and neck; she was positive it would leave a mark in the morning. But the feeling of his hands running over her bare skin, cupping her breasts, and leaving a trail of fire in their wake was leaving her feeling more heady than even the alcohol. She needed more. She needed to see all of him.

"As a stripper, aren't you supposed to be good at taking your clothes  _off_?" Korra smirked, her fingers skimming along his waistband.

"I am," he pushed her back until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back.

"Do the pants thing."

"The pants thing?" He shot her a confused look.

"When you ripped them off."

"Ohhh," Mako grinned and gripped his waistband before ripping the garment off. He kicked his shoes off unceremoniously and crawled up her body on the bed. "Like that?"

She could see that he was rock hard already. His cock bulged prominently through the black fabric of the g-string. As soon as his length pressed up against her thigh, it was easy to tell that her earlier speculations that he might have made his package look artificially more impressive were false. Korra felt heat pool in her core and wetness seep into her underwear. She couldn't remember the last time she was so sexually attracted to a guy in her bed.

"Shut up and get to fucking me already," she pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey now," he murmured into her cheek. "You've got too much clothing on for me to do that."

His fingers lightly pinched her nipples before his tongue descended on one of the dusky peaks. Korra gasped, her fingers threading into his spiky hair. He was talented for sure, but she wasn't interested in him keeping the upper hand the whole night. She pushed him back and rolled to the edge of the bed so she could quickly discard her shorts and thong.

"Come here," she kneeled beside the bed.

Mako moved to her without hesitation, and sat up so his muscular legs dangled off the bed on either side of Korra's body.

She curled her fingers into the waistband of his tight underwear and started to ease them down his long legs. He lifted his hips slightly to help her. His cock sprung out as soon as she guided the material low enough. Of course he was shaved, and of course he was big.

Korra could barely wait until he kicked the underwear off his feet before sliding her tongue up from base to head of his hard length. She paused to swirl her tongue around the head before taking just the tip into her mouth. Just a taste of salt from pre-cum sent a shot of arousal straight downward within her.

He looked down at her past heavy eyelids. One hand clenched in the sheets behind him, the other threaded into her hair. Korra looked up at him as she took him slowly into her mouth as far as she could. His hand fisted in her hair and he let out a groan of pleasure. She pressed and moved her tongue side to side as she bobbed up.

"That's it…" Mako encouraged her to pick up the pace. "Bit faster."

She succumbed to his request. She loved the feeling of him gently pulling at her hair. Mako's head lolled back in pleasure. She could hear his breath quicken as she steadily increased her pace to drive him mad. But she would be damned if she didn't get him inside of her to dull the ache between her legs.

Korra pull off him suddenly. "Do you have a condom?" This wasn't her apartment, and she was sure that Iroh and Asami didn't stock their guest bedroom with supplies for casual encounters.

"Shirt pocket," Mako wrapped his hand around his cock and gave himself a few slow pumps.

She fished the condom out of the discarded article of clothing. "I thought you said you didn't sleep with clients? Why come with a condom then?"

"One of the ladies slipped it to me," he grinned as Korra impatiently ripped the packaging open and rolled it quickly down his length.

She straddled his lap and braced her hands on his strong shoulders. Purposefully, she rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance before sinking down and taking all of him inside of her. She let out a moan as she buried her face in his neck and took up a moderate pace. Korra wasn't in the mood to tease him anymore; she was in the mood to push all the way to the edge. His cock just made her feel so full as she rose and fell on him.

It was bliss. Mako kissed her roughly and slapped her on the ass just hard enough so give her a pleasurable sting.

"Do that again," she whimpered.

He obliged her and gave her another light slap. His hands held on to her ass and helped her bounce up and down faster on his lap. She desperately needed release, so she ground down against him to stimulate her clit against his body. Mako soon figured out what she was doing, and rubbed a single finger hard against her clit.

Korra had to bite back a scream from the sudden contact against the most sensitive part of her. Her peak snuck up on her so fast she barely knew what was happening. Suddenly, she cried out, biting down hard on Mako's shoulder as she quivered around him.

He picked her off his lap so his cock slid out of her and placed her down on the bed. Mako crawled up between her legs and placed her legs up on his shoulders. "This okay?" His cock pressed against her entrance.

"Didn't I say I wanted you to fuck me?"

"I knew I liked you."

Mako slammed into her at a furious pace. The delicious friction on top of the high from her lingering orgasm was unreal. This was easily the best sex she had in a while. With her legs propped up on his shoulders, his cock brushed up against  _that_ spot in her with every single thrust. With each stroke in and out, she felt herself

His jaw tightened as his eyes closed, his fingers digging into her hips. "Fuck, I'm close…"

She watched his face carefully as he succumbed to his orgasm. She could feel his cock pulse and throb inside her as she spilled his load into the condom. Korra let her legs fall off his shoulders as he pulled out, holding the condom at the base of his cock. The emptiness she felt without him inside her was disappointing; maybe it had been too long since she had a decent hook up.

Mako wrapped the used condom in a tissue and reached for his clothing.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Korra asked. "The girls are so far gone they will be up really late," she clarified after a look of concerned crossed his face. "We can get up and get you out of here before they are even up. Besides, we can do this again in the morning," she smirked.

"How can I argue with that?"

.

.

"Korra, are you in there? I'm coming in."

The door the guest bedroom opened quickly with a creek, waking Korra from her peaceful sleep.

"Korra?" Asami was incredulous.

Korra quickly nudged Mako awake and they scrambled to cover their naked bodies with the sheet they had cast off at sometime in the night.

"You slept with the stripper!" Asami laughed, bracing her weight against the doorframe.

"He's hot!" Korra pulled the sheet up over her breasts.

"I'm right here and I have a name," Mako rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll let you two get decent," the bride-to-be left with a wink.

Korra flopped back on the bed, her face flushed from embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, the alarm must have not gone off."

"Hey this is going to sound sudden," he rolled on his side so he was pressed up against her, "but would you like to go on a date?"

"You know, for a stripper, you're a pretty big dork."


End file.
